Loved in Dark Glory
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Her lips felt like velvet on my own, she tasted of vanilla and mint and something that was just Cissy. A perfect combination of innocence and sin. Her hands roamed my corset clad waist and she pressed against me, in turn pressing my back into his chest.


**AN: Threeway between family members, Draco/Bella/Cissy, smutty one shot. All the yummy stuff.  
I have to say this here as I'm saying it on all my fic's now if you don't like it DO NOT read it! I've had two fictions removed because people are pussies and can't take the hardcore. NOW, if this topic of incest offends you, then do yourself a favor, don't read any further. I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I'm fed up of being reported by people who can't take the really hardcore stuff.  
But on a brighter note, thank you to all my wonderful loves who always read and leave me the most amazing reviews. Thank you.  
**

**To my muse, (BabyDoll Maneater) thank you for your insparation for all things naughty and nice. Much love to you, darling. **

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let's go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime ~Larna Del Ray~  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her lips felt like velvet on my own, she tasted of vanilla and mint and something that was just Cissy. A perfect combination of innocence and sin. Her hands roamed my corset clad waist and she pressed against me, in turn pressing my back into his chest. I felt his hands unlacing my corset and my heart began to thud in my chest as his lips found my pulse point on my neck. He backed up and pulled me with him, I pulled her forwards not wanting to break the connection of our lips. I felt his hand leave my hip where it had been resting and a second later I felt the draft from the open window on my bare skin. The corset had proved to much for my nephew to handle and his impatience as rendered the three of us naked in less than a second. I heard the catter of wood on wood as he dropped his wand onto the table.

I let myself be led to the bed and my lips finally left hers as my eyes took in the sight of her, she was so beautiful, an angel among mortals. His hands cupping my firm breasts from behind made my breath catch in my throat and before I had any time to react, her hand found my core. She pushed her eager fingers passed my already wet folds and a soft purr left her lips as my juices met her fingers. I reached for her, pulling her against me as my hand ran through her hair, his lips were on my shoulder as her fingers began to rub my rapidly swelling clit. I tipped my head to the side to let them kiss, his lips met hers tenderly and my hips bucked into her hand. My hand in her hair tightened as I pushed her on the bed, she did her part and backed up until she was laying against the pillows on her back, her chest rising and falling with greedy breathes.

I stayed where I was watching her, his hand had taken over from hers and I whimpered softly as his fingers rubbed at my sweet spot, his other hand squeezed and kneaded my breast. I gasped as he rolled my nipple between his fingers, oh so nice. . . My gasp became a moan as her fingers found their way to her own dipping core. I reached up my hand and gripped his wrist pulling him with me as I climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her. I felt him run his strong hand down my back and over my hip, the fingers of his other hand nudged and tweaked my clit.

"Taste her Bella, make her cum while I fuck you. You want my cock don't you, you dity whore." He growled out as my hands pushed her legs apart.

I purred at the sight before me, using my thumbs to spread her open for me. Her begging whimpers were music to my ears.

"Please, Bella, please make me cum for you." Her voice shock as she spoke her request to me, her eyes darkened in lust, her core dripping her honey onto the white sheets under us.

I felt the bed shift behind me as Draco positioned himself behind me, his knees pushing my legs further apart. I pressed my hips back a little and felt his rock hard erection rub against my slit, a soft moan left my lips as his hands gripped my hips with bruising force, he was getting ready and I felt my heart leap with anticipation. I looked over my shoulder and met his eyes, my lips parted slightly as I watched him, his eyes were crazed with lust.

"Fuck me my Dragon, fuck me while I fuck her." I whispered, my voice dripping with desire and sin. She moaned softly at my words, and I felt her hand brush over my raven curls.

He growled as I turned away from him, my attention back on her and her glistening centre before me. _Mine. All mine._ I lent down, leaning on my elbows, much to Draco's delight behind me as he placed his cock at my more than ready entrance. I latched onto her clit and she bucked her hips into my mouth, I hissed as Draco brought his hand down on my ass. I could hear him growling as he watched me feasting on her. Her hand gripped my hair and pushed me closer to her, a high pitched moan left her as I dragged my tongue over her sweet spot. I jerked forwards as his hand came down again and again and again. My fingers pushed into her soaked entrance and I lifted my head to look at her, her honey covering my lips. Her eyes were locked on mine as I pumped my fingers in and out of her.

I screeched as he pushed his cock inside me a little harder than was needed, his hands gripped my hips as he held me in place, fucking me like an animal. He lent on me and I struggled to stay up, my fingers curled in her, ripping a shriek from her perfect lips as I hit her spot inside. I turned my head as I felt him kiss my neck, our lips met and he ran his tongue over my lower lip, tasting her there. He groaned and his hips pounded harder. It was my turn to shriek as he dragged his shaft down my silken walls.

He sat up again and I locked my eyes with hers as my fingers fucked her hard, mercilessly pounding her spot, the fingers of my other hand had somehow found her clit and I rubbed at her sweet spot sending her into a frenzy of moan and cries. I moaned louder and more frequently as his thrusts became more ergant, his grunts more animalistic. I was so close, my walls began to tighten on his thrusting cock, making him thrust harder and more brutally. My screeches and whimpers sent her over the edge and her walls clamped down so hard on my fingers I thought she may break them.

"Bella. . . Oh my God. . . Yes, yes, yes. . . Bella. . . " She cried my name to whoever would listen and my eager ears swallowed her cries of ecstasy.

His grip tightened on my already bruised hips and he pounded his cock into my tightening walls, his eyes were locked on to my pumping fingers between her legs, I was coxing her to cum again. _With me, Cissy. Cum with me, my pet. _

"Fuck her harder, Bella. That's right bitch, like that. Oh sweet Merlin, witch. Cum for me, Bellatrix, cum for your Dragon."

I pumped my hand, adding another finger to fill her more fully as he hit my spot over and over again, my head was spinning and I tensed as my walls clamped down on his cock, my back arched into a lovely bridge as the white hot heat pooled between my sleek thighs.

"Cissy. . . Let go, now, cum with me." I gasped out as I bucked and trembled. I added my voice to hers as she cried out her orgasm onto my pumping fingers.

I heard him groan loudly as he finally allowed himself to reach his own climax, his warm seed filled me and I moaned his name as I shivered and pressed my hips back onto him, stealing the last moments of our connection. She was whimpering as I pulled my fingers from her slowly and lifted them to my lips, his hand gripped my wrist before I could put my finger in my mouth and his own lips enclosed around my finger, his tongue licking her juices from my skin. I smiled slightly at the sight and her hands pulled me to her, he slipped out of me and I shuddered at the feeling. So deliciously wrong. . . But so right. I let her pull me to her and settled myself beside her, laying on my side and draping my arm over her stomach. I looked up at him as he moved to lay behind me, pressing his chest into my back, his strong and protective arm wrapping around me in a possessive hold. He kissed my shoulder and held me tightly to him. I tightened my hold on her, my forehead on her shoulder and her hand lovingly brushing through my hair as she placed a kiss to my head.

Here, I'm safe and protected. Here, I'm out the way of the hands of pain and hurt. Here, I am loved in all my dark glory.


End file.
